


The Traveler Poem Book

by TravelingSoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: English, Mythology References, Poetry, Short, magyar, small chapters
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelingSoul/pseuds/TravelingSoul
Summary: Pár apró vers amit én írtam. Változo témák. Változó nyelven.A few short poem I wrote in hungarian and sometimes in english.





	1. Arany Róka (Hun)

Ragyogó bundájú róka  
Bölcs és ravasz égi állat.  
Rólad szóljon sok-sok oda,  
Rólad kit sosem emészt bánat.  
Ki ha kell, mindent elpusztítasz  
Vagy ha kell, mindent meggyógyítasz.  
Egy valamit kérnék csak tőled  
Had nevezelek barátnak téged.


	2. A Leviathán (Hun)

A tengerek dicső ura,  
Eme hatalmas fura csoda.  
Békésen lomhán úszó rém,  
Akitől minden tengerész fél.  
Talán teknős vagy tán bálna,  
Mindenki mást mond, aki látta.  
Lehet mind kettő s egyik sem,  
Ez a bámulatos csendes lény.  
Egyesek szerint csak egy mese,  
Másoknak álma hogy meglesse.


	3. A Főnix (Hun)

Fényesen lángol a tűz,  
Az élet piciny tüze.  
Az égen szárnyal egy madár,  
A körforgás ősi jele.  
Bár lehet, hogy csak ábránd,  
De egy csodás égi látvány.  
Mert ki valaha látta,  
Soha meg nem bánta.


	4. Nevem (Hun)

Létezek, mint bárki,  
Engem ismerhet akárki.  
Vagyok, aki vagyok,  
Egyedüli a világon.  
Noha nem az egyetlen.  
Tökéletes nem vagyok,  
Elgondolkodok ki is vagyok.


	5. A Sárkány (Hun)

A pusztító fenevad,  
Eme gigászi lény.  
Ha sárkány a téma,  
Mindenki így beszél.  
De nem mindegyik rém.  
Van, amely szelíd s jó,  
Méltóságos és oltalmazó.  
Ne ítélj, mert nem ismered,  
Hisz akár egy barátot veszthetsz.


	6. Álom (Hun)

Sárkány szárny suhog a szélben,  
Álmomban az eget nézem.  
Egy erdőben állok csendben,  
Mellettem egy kis róka pihen.  
Lehajolok hozzá lassan,  
Hogy arany bundáját simogassam.  
Nem érzem egyedül magam,  
Mert béke van álmomban.

Sárkány szárny suhog a szélben,  
A tisztáson állok vértben.  
Egy démonnal küzdök éppen,  
Hogy az erdőt megvédjem.  
Nem vagyok magányos harcos,  
Így győzelmünk biztos.  
A csata végén béke van,  
Mert béke van álmomban.


	7. A Szív Dala (Hun)

Hallgasd, most mit szíved súg,  
Halkan egy balladát búg.  
Arról ki számodra fontos,  
Kiről álmod szól oly sok.  
Hallgass szívedre bátran,  
Ne csak állj és nézz kábán.  
Mond, meg néki mit érzel iránta,  
Hiszen szíved nem dalol hiába.


	8. A sors (Hun)

A sors, a szó, ami sokat jelent,  
Jót, rosszat, kezdetet vagy véget.  
Senki nem tudja, mit tartogathat,  
Ez az út, amiről le nem mondhatsz.  
Hozzon örömöt vagy bánatot,  
Foga el bátran, amit rád osztott.  
Hiszen sorsod magad kovácsoltad,  
Életeddel te magad alkottad.


	9. A Szirén (Hun)

A parton dalol ő,  
Egy gyönyörű sellő.  
Arany haja lobog a szélben,  
És hárfán játszik szépen.  
Szirén éneke messze szál,  
A tenger partig meg nem áll.  
Álomba süllyed, ki halja,  
A mélységbe szólít a dallal.


	10. Reggel (Hun)

Hol föld és ég  
Már összeér.  
Hajnali ég  
Teljesen vér. 

Vörös és kék  
Együtt is él.  
Hajnali ég  
Tiszta és szép. 

Felhő és szél,  
Táncoló fény.  
Hajnali ég  
Csodás és szép. 

Reggeli fény,  
Pirosló kék.  
Hajnali ég  
Benned is él.


	11. A bit help ( Eng )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first general English poem.

Listen here and Listen well,  
Lett me share my heart today.  
I know your pain and your fear,  
Because I too feelt the same.  
You think you are weak and small,  
But I know you can stand tall.  
You need to know you are not alone,  
Even if you can’t find your home.  
Trust you heart and lett it lead,  
And you will find all you need.  
I know it may sounds cheap,  
But I found it true and real.  
I know this seem not much help,  
But it is an exit form your personal hell.


	12. A Barát (Hun)

Mert mi a barát és ellenség?  
Az ki akadály vagy segítség,  
Vagy lényegesebb a különbség.  
Szerintem fontos még az egység.  
Mert a barát nem csak segít,  
Ha nem a bajban is számit.  
Az igaz barát mindig vigyáz rád,  
És megoldhatsz bármilyen problémát.


	13. A varázslat (Hun)

Hatalom, ami mindent megmutat,  
Erő mely, ha kell, mindent megadhat.  
Mágia vagy a bűvölet szava,  
Egy felfoghatatlan lét arca.  
De mit ér mindez célok nélkül,  
Vagy ha egyedül maradunk végül.  
A varázslat egy mesés dolog,  
De csak hatalmával nem leszel boldog.


	14. A Hold (Hun)

Ezüst nap az éjszakai égen,  
Nem unom meg akár meddig nézem.  
Mert csillagokat óv,  
A nagy és csodás hold.  
A föld testvére ősidők óta,  
Hozzád szól sok szép régi óda.  
De ezer vers is kevés,  
Hogy mit én érzek megértsd.  
Azt a szépséget és tökélyt,  
Amivel betölti az éjt.


	15. Föld Szónet (Hun)

Hallod-e az élet dalát,  
Mindig jelenlévő hangját?  
Amely szól veled és velem,  
A föld is énekel neked.

A magány ilyenkor halott,  
Mert a teljes földet hallod.  
És te is érzed legbelül,  
Hogy sosem vagyunk egyedül. 

A természet élő hangja.  
Zeng egy végtelen szép dalban.  
Sajnos nem mindenki hallja. 

Az emberek nagy részének,  
Csak néma hang e szép ének.  
Ők akik magányban élnek.


	16. Adam Kadmon (Hun)

Hat szárnyú fő szeráf,  
Te ki az égben figyelsz ránk.  
Őrzöd a végtelen időt,  
Azt az Istentől eredőt.  
Te a jövő ismerője,  
A végtelen figyelője.  
Mond, mit hoz az élet,  
Kezdetet vagy véget?


	17. Ősi Gyémánt Sárkány (Hun)

Csillogó bestia az égen,  
Jó barát nincs mitől félned.  
Mert eme kortalan sárkány,  
Téged is megtűr a hátán.  
És ha te is méltó vagy rá,  
Akkor ki érdemled bizalmát.  
Megosztja veled tudását,  
Mérhetetlen nagy hatalmát.  
Vagy ha egy barát van bajban,  
Ő biztosan segít rajtad.  
Hősi lovassal a hátán,  
Ez a dicső ősi sárkány.

De ha gonosz vagy lélekben,  
Már nincs remény az életben.  
Vesztedet okozza majdan,  
Az ősi gyémánt sárkány karma.


	18. A Farkas (Hun)

Az erdőben él ő a vad,  
Akitől mindenki riad.  
Falkában jár vagy magányosan,  
Csak egyedül vagy családosan.  
Szürke bundában vándorol ő,  
Ki ok nélkül sohasem öl.


End file.
